


Just Can't Win

by Pillowprincess (Zacia)



Series: Everything You Want Verse [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Doom being extra, Doom in denial of his own feelings, Evil Plans, Jealous Doom, Jealous Thor, Loki actually cares, Loki and Doom friendship, Loki being oblivious in first chapter, Loki enjoying it much more than he should, Or Is he?, Prequel, Seductive garden statue, Sequel, Two-Shot, awkward moments, just a hint of it, of jealousy towards Thorki in first chapter, two one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacia/pseuds/Pillowprincess
Summary: 1st chapter: Planning Period: After another defeat, Loki and Doom regroup and talk about their future plans.Prequel to Everything You Want.2nd chapter: Sequel to Everything You Want. Loki comes uninvited to Doom's home for social reasons, bringing his brother with him and catching glimpse of a certain statue.





	Just Can't Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassidy Loren Crim](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cassidy+Loren+Crim).



“How did this happen! The plan was flawless!” Doom slammed his fists on the table in anger. Loki, his temporary ally, watched as the table wobbled but did not break. An irritating, amused look was gracing his handsome face.

“Come now, Victor.” Loki spoke in that smooth, sinful voice of his. “Even I knew the plan had its flaws.”

“Then why wasn’t I informed of such flaws?”

“Where is the fun in that?” Loki’s smile faded just short of his words. Sighing, the god leaned back against the wall. “I figured the great Victor Von Doom would know what to do with such flaws.”

“One must know the flaws in order to deal with it,” Doom growled but he decided to let it be. He shook his head and sighed in defeat. The two of them were outsmarted by the Avengers once more. Getting angry about it wasn’t going to change the past. Besides, Doom knew better than to trust Loki’s words. Loki was obviously working for himself and had no care for Doom’s plans. He probably didn’t even care to execute the plan properly. If there was any flaw, it was Loki!

But Doom didn’t want to push him out of his plans. Loki was powerful, intelligent and a valuable resource. He could accomplish so much more if Loki would just put his heart into the plans. Why was Loki allowing the Avengers to defeat them and not pushing towards his greater destiny? When Doom ruled the Earth, he would repay Loki in kind. If he wished for the throne is Asgard, Doom would help him achieve it. If not, Doom would always have a place of high rank and luxury for those who have aided him. He wasn’t unreasonable.

Yet, Loki never seemed to really take his role seriously. Doom could never control him. He was a force of nature. He was as the wind and the rain. No one could dare try to control him. Yet, Doom always tried. Always wanted Loki to be loyal despite knowing loyalty was neither one of their strongest suits.

They had been allies more often than not. That should account for something. Even when they were hiding from the world, their bases of operations were very close by. If not, Loki and Doom spoke frequently.

As of that moment, Doom was allowing Loki to return with him to Latveria because it was safer there.

He failed to mention to the god that he had already designed and decorated a room to Loki’s tastes. It wasn’t important since Loki would see Doom’s thoughtfulness soon. It made sense that he would do something like this for his ally. Loki and Doom worked together quite often. Naturally, one would make sure their frequent guest would be comfortable. It was only proper.

Doom couldn’t deny that he was fascinated by the god. Part of him wanted to know the origins of his power and learn what made him tick. Another part warned him that the god of mischief was not one to trifle with and some things were best not learned. However, someone as powerful as he surely understood they had a greater calling than merely bothering with their older brother, right? What made Loki want to become Doom’s ally so often? Did he mistake them as friends? Did Loki have a concept of such things?

When they arrived at his home, Loki didn’t even need to be shown the way to his new quarters. He had been in Doom’s home enough times that he merely had to hear where his quarters were and could easily find it. Part of Doom feared that would be a disadvantage to him in the future, but he figured if he and Loki ever were at odds, he would just change up the floor plan. It would be an inconvenience but not something out of his power.

As Loki got settled in his new quarters, Doom made sure the food was cooked to the prince's taste. He had dined with him enough times that he remembered the flavors the god enjoyed. He looked at his collection of toxins he kept nearby the kitchen. He remembered the god casually admitting that most toxins did nothing to him. It wasn’t that Doom wanted to kill him. Last time he slipped in poison, Loki seemed unaffected. However, he was curious. Which one would Loki not be resistant to?

Tossing a bottle to one of his cooks, he instructed him to add it only to Loki’s dish. The man’s eyes widened but he nodded in obedience. If Loki wasn’t resistant, Doom supposed he would either have to slip him an antidote or watch him die. The thought caused him to quickly turn back to see the cook already nervously seasoning Loki’s meal with it. No turning back now.

The dining hall was another thing he simply had to change. Loki was a god and such a plain dinning table would not do. Dr. Doom was not going to be accused of being unaccommodating. He also wasn’t going to allow any room for Loki to question his power over this land. He needed something fancy that would impress the god and show him the true power he held. Something that would speak to his wealth and superior tastes.

He needed a new table cloth. Something soft but not too soft it would glide off the table. Something ornate and lavish. He looked around and noticed how colorless the room was. Some flowers for decoration would change that. Maybe some from his own garden. It would show the god the beauty Latveria could hold. But something was missing. Candles made a lovely decoration as well. Perhaps that was what it was. He placed a candelabra in the center of the table and had his servants light it.

He stepped back to admire the beauty of the golden plates his servants began to place down. The candle light reflected off them wonderfully, but it wasn’t enough. The room was way too bright, and he was sure Loki wouldn’t care for it. So, he opted to allow the only lights to be that of the fire place near the table and the candles.

Perfect.

“I couldn’t help but notice you did some changes to your guest quarters.” Loki entered the dining hall looking refreshed and every bit of the god he was.

“I figured if we are to work together often, you should have a place that seems like home.”

“Home?” Loki’s lips quirked up in a handsome, soft smile. Yet, behind those emerald eyes was a sadness. A sadness that Doom hated to see. “I have no home.”

“Know that Latveria could become your home.” He couldn’t even stop the words from leaving his mouth. He hadn’t even considered how it may sound to others. He just wanted Loki to have something. Why he cared so much about a temporary ally was beyond him. Perhaps he had gotten too used to them working together. Perhaps some distance was needed.

Yet, when Loki’s smile broadened because of his words, Doom found it difficult to care anymore about it.

“You are too kind.” One of Loki’s eyebrows quirked up at the sight of the dinning table and the whole appearance of the room. He looked around it curiously but he said nothing about it. There was no way to tell if he enjoyed the decor or found it to be drab. Doom wasn’t going to debase himself and ask the god what if he liked it. He wasn’t that desperate to know. He did his best and that was more than what anyone else ever received. Loki should feel honored. Besides, even if Doom asked, he would never get a straight answer anyway. Loki did like to keep his thoughts to himself. It was maddening when he did so, but Doom figured he wouldn’t be Loki if he wasn’t mysterious.

Their food was presented to them and Doom wasted no time to eat. He had nothing to fear. After all, it wasn’t his food that was poisoned. Loki ate calmly and delicately as he always did. His fingers softly holding his utensils and his movements fluid and graceful. No doubt he was a prince.

“This food is poisoned.” Loki spoke with a slight amusement in his tone.

“Not a problem for a god like you, is it?”

“No, is it a different poison this time?” Loki brought another bite towards his delicate lips and slowly tasted it. “Tastes nuttier.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t dare use the same one twice. Then the flavors would be the same, wouldn’t they?”

“Oh, you spoil me,” the prince chuckled and continued to eat as if nothing bothered him.

_Only the best for you._ Doom shook his head. Why did he think that? He should be thinking of other toxins to try against Loki. To truly understand him. To know what he was weak against. It was insurance. That was all this was. He just needed to know more about Loki just in case their friendly alliance ever took an unexpected turn.

“You never did tell me what became of the time you and Amora worked together.” He decided to change the subject. Perhaps it would keep him focused on his goal and away from ridiculous thoughts.

“She didn’t win my brother’s affections and tried to win mine instead.” Loki spoke as if this was an everyday occurrence. As if a sorceress trying to beguile him happened every Tuesday.

“She what?” An anger that Doom was all too familiar with took hold of him. He felt insulted, shocked and… jealous. Doom was no stranger to jealousy. He had felt its poisonous sting many a time. He recognized it for what it was, but it only made him angrier. How could he feel this way about Loki of all people? There had to be a mistake. Perhaps he was simply outraged by the audacity of Amora, who was not meant to be a ruler like he or Loki. She was silly woman with ridiculous ambitions. She wasn’t worthy of any of them. Perhaps he was simply mistaking the emotion he had felt. Outrage. He could handle that. “How dare she be so ambitious to wish to lay with you!”

“It is a pity her enchantments have no effect on me.” Loki shrugged and took another bite.

“Is there anything you aren’t resistant to?”

“Of course, but why would I divulge such secrets?”

Doom respected that Loki wouldn’t reveal his weaknesses, but he did reveal he had at least one. That was comforting. If only he could figure out what it was. He was sure Loki had already taken in consideration Doom’s weaknesses. After all, Loki was intelligent, and any intelligent person would know not to trust anyone. Even if they were an ally. So, he was sure Loki guarded his own secrets for similar reasons and that he could respect.

It was why Loki was one of the few worthy to be called Doom’s ally.

One Amora tried to take from him. Doom felt his jaw tighten.

“A sorceress like Amora has no place trying to bewitch you. You are too powerful for the likes of her.”

“That is true.” Loki responded with an amused smile.

“And you deserve a lover of higher rank.”

“Indeed.”

_A ruler even._ Doom shook his head. Not this kind of intrusive thought again. He didn’t need this! Loki was a somewhat trusted ally and a man. He couldn’t think such things about him.

Loki either was oblivious to his sometimes ally and co-conspirer’s inner turmoil or simply didn’t care. The god made no note of it as he sipped his wine in a slow, seductive way. It was that way one would drink as they kept their eyes on their enemy. But despite it being a smart move, to never keep your eyes off someone formidable, Doom couldn’t help but be enticed by such a look.

Enticed? What was in the wine he was drinking? Perhaps he would simply drink water. The alcohol was far too strong evidently. Motioning to a servant, he lifted his glass and allowed the man to take the offending cup away. Enough of that.

“So, any new plans in the works, Victor?”

“None that should concern you.” They were not at the level that Doom would reveal everything to him. Even if Loki was an ally more than not, he could never give him secrets that could be used against him. Loki was a lot like him in that he would use anything to his advantage. It was best to tread lightly.

“No matter. I have my own ideas.” The prince waved him off and looked towards the fire place as if entranced by the flames. “Rest assure I will make them wish they never defeated us.”

The words the god spoke seemed to create a small shiver of delight in the man. Especially at the choice of the word “us”. Doom frowned. He had to stop thinking such ridiculous thoughts. Loki’s plans were not for _them_. There was no _them._ Their alliance was merely a convenience! But, he had to admit, he was a little curious about Loki’s plan.

“And how do you suppose you will accomplish that?”

“Humans have a funny aversion to seemingly small things.” Loki explained not at all concerned if Doom knew his plans or not. It was reckless, but Loki could afford to do such, Doom figured. “Like spiders.”

“The great Von Doom does not fear such things.”

“Of course not. You are no average human.” Those words shouldn’t have caused his face to heat up as it did but fortunately, Doom had a mask to hide behind. Loki smiled in his direction the type of smile that held back shark teeth and lies. The type of smile that seemed to hold everyone’s secrets. A smile that caused Doom’s face to grow even hotter.

Curse that wine. It clearly held more than alcohol.

“What kind of plan deals with spiders?” Doom did his best to speak evenly not to allow the god any evidence of weakness. Weakness? There was no weakness there!

“For that, one must simply wait and see,” Loki hummed and took another delicate bite of his food.

He should have suspected that Loki wouldn’t divulge everything. The god was too smart to do so but Doom couldn’t help but feel unsatisfied. Shouldn’t he know a plan that’s goal was to make the Avengers sorry they defeated them? After all, he was part of the motivation of such a plan, was he not?

“If you explain it to me, I may be able to provide some assistance.”

“No need.” Loki shook his head with amusement shinning in his eyes. “I am not aiming to win. I’m aiming to terrorize.”

“Seems like a waste of your talents,” Doom couldn’t help but grumble. Loki’s smile broadened in a way that would make the Cheshire cat envious.

“Not when it amuses me so.”

Amusement. A silly goal to want to achieve but Loki was always capricious. Doom could never understand what motivated a god like him. Perhaps nothing did. Perhaps Loki chased his whims because in the end there was nothing beyond them. Nothing but emptiness.

Doom dropped his fork. Suddenly, the food didn’t taste as wonderful as before. He had the best chefs prepare it. He would have a talk with them later.

“I still think you should allow my assistance just in case anything goes wrong.” He didn’t know what compelled him to offer such assistance, but the soft smile Loki gave him was enough. It wasn’t like before. There was no malice. No hidden secrets hiding behind it. It was a soft smile that was filled with the slightest glimpse of affection.

“Dear Victor, what could ever go wrong?”

A lot could go wrong, apparently.

Days had passed and Loki had begun his plan. Something that dealt with over grown spiders and property damage. Doom only noticed it when he looked up at the news and saw Loki fighting his brother.

Always his brother.

It wasn’t like he was watching to keep an eye out on the god. He just wanted the background noise. He was working out the kinks with his doom bot’s programing and just needed some noise to help him focus a bit. That was all it was. Nothing was more important than his plan, after all. 

He just heard Loki’s name and thought he would just check and see how his plan had been going. If he defeated the Avengers, there would be no point in creating an army.

But Loki did not win. He was knocked into Amora of all people and some strange substance poured over him. The helicopter camera was too far away for Doom to discern what it was. He could only tell that the fight had ceased and Amora left quickly.

“Doesn’t concern me,” he told himself and went back to making sure his doom bot functioned correctly, unaware that what he just witnessed would concern him very soon.


End file.
